Testing Times
by Lauren Levity
Summary: Everyone always thought of James and Lily. No one expected Sirius to get involved and fall in love. And no one though that Lily Evans could strain the friendship between James and Sirius. But just cause they didn't think it, doesn't mean it can't happen.
1. 1 The Fall

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and thanks to JK Rowling for inventing the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

**A/N: **The first of hopefully many chapter's of my new creation, Testing Times. It may seem James/Lily at first, but don't worry, Sirius is going to be in the picture! Enjoy (:

**Chapter One ~ The Fall**

Everyone always thought James Potter and Lily Evans were destined to be together. They were opposites – and they say opposites attract.

He was a joker.

She was more serious.

He was a 'bully'.

She was friendly.

Quidditch came first.

Studying was the key to good grades.

Then there was Sirius Black – good looking, smart and bold. James' right hand man, his most loyal companion. They endured good and bad together, but nothing more testing than their seventh year at Hogwarts, where their friendship was strained because of one person. Lily Evans.

Platform nine-and-three-quarters was, as usual, over-crowded. Sobbing parents bid their young one's a good first year at Hogwarts, or put on a brave face and wished their child a good year. Lily stood on the edge of the platform, holding onto a carriage door, her parent's wishing her a happy return. They were so proud of her, the daughter of two muggles' being chosen to go to magic school. Every year the pride swelled inside them, and a smile lit their faces. But Petunia, Lily's older sister, had her face set firmly in a scowl, praying that she could get out of this _freak-place _and go back home, where 'normal' people were.

"Bye, Tuney," Lily whispered, hoping her sister wouldn't cause a scene. If only Petunia could accept the fact that she was witch, life would be so much simpler. But Tuney liked to twist the strings and be awkward.

Petunia turned towards her sister, her face still as hard as stone. "Don't call me that!" she snapped, her eye's tight. "I'm glad you're leaving again – going back to where you belong, a school for _freaks,_" The last word was a hiss.

Lily flinched, as though her sister had hit her. It was silly; she should be used to it by now. But they used to be so close, until magic and Hogwarts tore them apart. She blinked back her tears and smiled at her parents.

"I'll see you at Christmas, probably,"

And before her parent's could answer, Lily cast them one last fleeting smile and hurried onto the train, searching each compartment for her friends. Poking her head around a compartment door, she spotted Chelsea Marson, a fellow Gryffindor and a good friend, and a smile spread across Lily's face.

Chelsea Marson was small and rather chubby, with a round face that was always smiling. She, like Lily, was a muggle born and usually at the receiving end of the Slytherin's anti-muggle-born pranks. But Chelsea and Lily had been good friend's since first year, when Chelsea arrived over a month late due to her mother passing away and the strain it had put on her family, and Lily had taken her under her wing and helped her catch up but study sessions – which Chelsea seemed to dread, but pretended they were the reason for her existence, just to please Lily.

Though Chelsea Marson was always smiling, there was sadness behind her eyes. And no matter what Lily said or did, that sadness would not disappear. As the person that Chelsea had saved her heart for since second year, never gave her the time of day, or even a glance.

But Lily Evan's smile was short lived, and soon turned hard, and she saw who Chelsea was sitting with. Trust her; Chelsea was always trying to catch his attention. Two of the Marauders' were in the same compartment as Chelsea, and James Potter had an extremely large, cocky smile on his face.

"Alright, Evans?"

Lily scowled at him, but smiled at Sirius, who returned it with a wink. "You joining us then? Two guys and two girls..." he inhaled and tutted. "The things we could get up to!"

"Chelsea, let's move. Remus and Peter will be here soon, and we're taking up space,"

Chelsea opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it again. It was useless; Lily couldn't stand being around James since... since the incident. She got up, casting a regretful eye around her.

"Evans, Evans, it's a joke!" Sirius laughed, but his eyes were sincere.

Lily looked at Sirius, sighing. "Don't take offence, I just want to sit with my friends,"

She turned her back and, with Chelsea close behind, left the compartment, with two pairs of confused eyes staring after them.

Sirius Black had been good friends with James Potter since they'd met on the train to Hogwarts six years earlier, and both had the desire to be in Gryffindor. For all Sirius knows, if he'd have wandered on a carriage more and not talked to James, he might have ended up in Slytherin, and followed his family's tradition. Sirius had insisted he was different from his family – he didn't agree with all their "pureblood fanatics".

James Potter liked Sirius for many reasons – he was easy to talk to, up for causing trouble no matter what the risks, and a bit of a hit with the ladies. Sirius' good looks fitted well with James, as he was rather pleasing to the eye as well. Where ever they walked, the girls would whisper and giggle, but not approach. For if they asked a Marauder and got rejected, it'd be round the school in hours.

And at moments like this, Sirius was glad to have James as a friend, as the look on his face when Lily walked out was priceless. His mouth was open, his eyes wide.

"You dick, James! Give up while you're ahead!" Sirius laughed, flicking his hair out of his face.

James scowled at Sirius. "She can't deny the chemistry for much longer, did you feel the vibes?"

Sirius shook his head – James wouldn't give up. He was determined to date Lily, even if she didn't want to date him.

"Where the hell have Moony and Wormtail lost themselves?" James muttered, peeking out the compartment door. "We got plans to discuss!"

Sirius grinned. "What you got in mind, then?"

James rubbed his hands together and winked. "Just wait and see, Padfoot!"

"Why on _Earth_ would you do that to me Chelsea? Of all the people to sit with, you choose James _freaking_ Potter and Sirius Black!" Lily huffed, sitting down in another compartment, with people that were not part of the Marauders, much to her delight.

"I-I don't know Lily, I was just hoping he'd notice me if you were there... I should've thought, I forgot about the... the thing..." Chelsea trailed off, and then diverted her attention to window, watching the fields flash by.

Alice Sharper, another of Lily's friends, cast Chelsea a wary look. "You didn't try and make her sit with Potter did you?"

Chelsea flushed red. "I... I forgot."

Alice shook her head and glanced at Lily. "Lily, it happened ages ago. Maybe you should just forget it, or forgive him."

Lily inhaled sharply, and then stared at Alice. _Forgive Potter_... It seemed impossible.

"He was trying to get your attention," Chelsea agreed. "He did fancy you after all!"

"And humiliated me in the process. I can't forgive him. He never even apologised for doing it, just done his stupid cocky smile and _winked!_" she shuddered, and then sighed. "Let's talk about something other than that grimy git. How was your summer?"

And while Chelsea and Alice nattered away, Lily pondered the thought of forgiving James Potter. It was a new year, and maybe he'd matured a bit more. The idea of Potter being mature was laughable. She though back to sixth year at the Leaving Feast, when Sirius had told her that she'd have a surprise or two next year. It seemed strange Sirius telling her about something that seemed so far away at the time, but she was beginning to get the jist of what he was implying.

And it all started with James Potter.

**A/N: Okay, chapter one finished! You're all probably thinking "THIS IS JAMES/LILY! WE WANT SIRIUS/LILY!" But do not fear; all will be revealed over the next few chapters! So what was the incident that caused Lily to dislike James so much? Which one of the Marauders has Chelsea Marson saved her heart for?**

**And reviews are like cupcakes! :3**


	2. 2 Insights

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and thanks to JK Rowling for inventing the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

**A/N: **The next instalment of this thing! Bahaha, but seriously, some more mysteries coming your way and a bit more about that little "incident"...

**Chapter Two ~ Insights**

Alice Sharper did not seem to fit in well with her friends. She was quiet and preferred to think about things rather than jump to conclusions and act on instinct. But Alice _was _envied – she had a steady boyfriend, what most teenage witches desired come their seventh year. And though Frank Longbottom wasn't the most attractive of wizards, he was one of the most sincere you would ever find.

So when Alice hopped off the Hogwarts Express and threw herself into the arms of Frank Longbottom, you could imagine the envious stares she received from her fellow students.

"I missed you this summer," Frank whispered into her hair.

Alice said nothing, but hugged him tighter. She wanted things to always be this simple – not just for her, for everyone. Another thing about Alice Sharper: she was completely selfless.

"I'll see you at the feast, I got to lead the first years," he smiled, detaching himself from Alice's arms. She nodded then flitted off to get a carriage, with Frank staring after her.

Frank Longbottom loved Alice. Not childish love, where you date your crush or the fittest girl in school, but true love that came from the heart. He never wanted to lose Alice, yet he was afraid he was. They'd been together for three years, and now he felt he was ready. He was going to tell Alice Sharper today. And he hoped beyond hope she would feel the same.

Alice caught up with Lily, who was still in a foul mood, and flashed her a timid smile. Lily couldn't help but smile back – Alice was sweet, you couldn't help but like her.

"We better get a carriage fast or we'll have to walk," Chelsea stated, rushing to nearest carriage and clambering inside.

Lily and Alice followed her lead and climbed in after, sitting opposite. Lily turned towards the window, trying to avoid looking at Chelsea, who sighed.

"Holding grudges was never your strong point, Lily, just give it up!"

Lily sighed, and then faced then Chelsea. "I know, I know. But after all he's done to me I thought you'd learn that me and Potter just don't go."

"He fancies you like crazy, and you didn't seem to mind until he done –" she saw Lily flinch, then restrained herself from going into detail. "... well, you know what. But I thought since Sirius was there you wouldn't mind."

"Sirius isn't the problem, your right – it's Potter. If it was just Sirius there, I could pretend to be enthusiastic about it, but with James it's just impossible. End of discussion."

Chelsea ground her teeth in irritation. "Lily –"

"_End of discussion!_"

Alice looked at both of them, her eyes wide. Lily never argued with people, and now, all of sudden, she was snapping at her closest friends. James must've really pushed it. A plan slowly started to form in her mind, and she was grateful was the awkward silence that followed, as it allowed her to think.

The carriage ride had continued in stony silence, and so had the walk to the Great Hall. They lingered outside, chatting idly amongst themselves. Chelsea stared straight ahead, pretending that no one else existed, and Lily attempted to make conversation with Alice, who was busy studying James Potter.

James was leaning against the wall, an air of arrogance around him. Sirius was by his side, smiling that amazingly good-looking, yet cocky, smile of his. Remus was standing awkwardly by an ecstatic Peter, who was always jittery at the beginning of a year.

"Alice?" Lily's voice was worried. "Alice? Hell-ooo?"

Alice blinked. "Um – could you give me a minute, Lily? I won't be long."

Before Lily could reply, Alice snaked through the crowd until she was face-to-face with James, who had one eyebrow raised and a smirk upon his face.

"What can I do for you, Sharper?" he grinned, shrugging himself off the wall.

Alice gulped, but kept eye contact. She was going to do this. "I don't want to make an issue out of this, but you've been making Lily very unhappy. The – the thing you did the other year is still upsetting her, and I think it would be best if you apologised to her."

James snorted. "You do have some guts in you then, Sharper. And I thought Lily wasn't good at grudges? Seems like she's getting better,"

Sirius' brow was furrowed and he examined Alice. "She still thinks about that? That was nothing compared to some of the other stuff James has done,"

Alice's nodded, her head bobbing quickly. "I know, but Lily is unable to let go so – please? – could you say you're sorry, then you could both move on?"

The silence that followed was deafening, and extremely awkward.

"Alice is right, James, you should apologise."

James staggered backwards, like he'd been punched. Did those words just come out of Sirius' mouth?

"Sirius, you're meant to take _my _side, and why should I apologise? If anyone is saying sorry, it should be _her _for over-reacting!"

Alice stared at James, unable to believe her ears. "How could you be so inconsiderate?" she whispered.

He snorted in reply. "I'll apologise when she does,"

"James, as your best mate, it's my duty to tell you when you're being a complete _dick._ And right now you are," Sirius glared at James.

"Since when did you care about Evans, Padfoot?" James retorted.

Sirius opened his mouth, and then closed it again, shaking his head. James smirked, triumphant.

Alice stared at the boys. "James, I think – " she faltered, her eyes wide.

She sighed, and without glancing over her shoulder she walked back to Lily, who was watching with a hard face. As Lily opened her mouth to speak, Alice shook her head pleadingly.

"Don't Lily, please. I don't have the strength,"

A smile tickled the edge of Lily's lips, and she pulled Alice into a hug. "You daft sponge!" she laughed.

The Feast had been good – yet the beginning-of-the-year ones were usually the best. The plates were scraped clean and the goblets were drained dry, then everyone had shuffled off to their dorm, discussing the new teacher's, and the subjects they were doing this year. Lily wandered to her dorm alone, and when she pushed open the door found her roommates crowded around Alice, who was beaming widely.

"Lily, oh Lily! You'll never guess what happened!"

She rushed over, smiling at her other roomies – Chelsea Marson and Dora Parks – before settling down.

"You didn't get to finish!" Dora snapped, keen to find out more. "You were at the table..."

Alice flushed. "Ah, yes."

_Alice Sharper had just entered the Great Hall and taken her seat next to Frank. They smiled at each other, warmth in both their eyes. They listened to Dumbledore's speech, and when the platters had been filled dived in, chewing their food silently._

"_Alice, there's something we need to talk about," Frank said at last, setting down his cutlery._

"_There is?" her brow furrowed in confusion._

_He bit his lip, wondering how to put it. "I don't know how to say this, but I feel I'm ready. We've been together for so long, and we're so solid – we've hardly ever argued. Every time I see you my heart practically jumps out of my chest, and the whole wide might as well disappear. What I'm trying to say is, I think – no, I _know _that I'm in love with you. I love you Alice Sharper."_

"Did you say it back?" Lily demanded, her eyes wide.

Alice flushed. "Yes. Because I love him too."

Chelsea grinned. "I knew you two were a match made in heaven. You go so well..."

After exchanging a few murmured comments, the girls undressed and climbed into bed. The lights went off, and all was quiet. But Lily's mind was whirling. Alice had found love, and here she was, six years through Hogwarts and not knowing what kind of guy she was looking for. Sure, she'd had offers, but they'd never seemed right. The same thoughts spun round her mind, and drifted off to sleep, thinking of two people – James and... Sirius?

**A/N: Eurgh, I'm sorry I took so long to update but things have been pretty hectic. But there you go, another chapter. It isn't very long, once again, but lessons start in chapter three and there's going to something stirring between Lily and Sirius, and James appears to be getting jealous... And I know this was a very Alice-based chapter, but a bit less of her and a bit more of Lily in the next one!**

**Reviews are rainbows! :3**


End file.
